


We Are

by ChElFi



Series: I Don't Dance [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Captain Hill - Freeform, Cosplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Day 7, Established Captain Hill, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Maria POV, POV Female Character, Single POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little costume party fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another "lighter" story, before we get into all the Maria angst. :) This takes place a short time after "day 6." Title explained at end.
> 
> Rated T because of one inference.

"What's 'cosplaying?'" Steve asked.

Tony turned to Maria and gave her a look of astonishment.

"Didn't you cover that in the 'Welcome to the 21st Century, Captain Rogers,' class?"

Maria finished the sip of the beer she had already started before answering. The three were in the Avengers' Tower common lounge and Tony was telling them about his plans for an upcoming party. A party he apparently just thought up before he started to tell them.

"I hardly think SHIELD would believe Captain Rogers needed to be informed about how poorly the children and grandchildren of people he fought for use their time," Maria informed him.

"Well, I can certainly see why _you'd_ think that way," Tony said, casting a downward glance at Maria. "But you should let lover boy make his own decisions."

Then he looked between them and Maria prepared herself for yet another snarky comment.

"Unless, of course, you have _that_ type of relationship," he said, pointing first to Steve, then to Maria. "I can totally see you as a."

"I'd shut it if you don't want me to prove it to you." Maria glared.

"Promise?" Tony wiggled his brows at her.

"OK," Steve broke into the conversation, trying to deflate the situation. "I don't think I want to know what you two are talking about, so let's get back to cosplay."

Maria held her words in check and turned back to Steve. He smiled his affable grin at her and she really couldn't deny him at that point.

"Great!" Tony exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "J.A.R.V.I.S., tell Capscicle about cosplay."

"Yes, sir," returned the ethereal voice.

"Cosplay, short for _costume play_ , is a performance art in which participants, called _cosplayers_ , wear costumes and fashion accessories to represent a specific character or idea that is usually identified with a unique name. Cosplayers often interact to create a subculture centered on role play. A broader use of the term _cosplay_ applies to any costumed role play in venues apart from the stage, regardless of the cultural context."

Maria smirked at Stark's reaction, the surprise, then disgust on his face was rather amusing.

He waved his hand in the air.

"Enough," he hollered at the A.I. "I didn't ask you to read the Wikipedia entry."

He turned back to Steve.

"In the case of my party, we wear costumes of super-heroes, cartoon characters, that sort of thing."

"Like kids on Halloween," Steve asked, ostensibly to clarify, but Maria could see the gleam in his eye.

Stark had yet to catch onto Steve's humor, though it had only been a few weeks since Steve had moved in. Until he did, Maria would enjoy the billionaire's underestimation of the super soldier.

"No, it's much more serious than that," Stark told him. "We'll have alcohol and no candy. And you get to see your girlfriend dressed up like Wonder Woman."

He smiled at Steve and told him to think about it, then bade them goodbye and, with a disapproving look at Maria, which she was sure was half-mockery and half-serious, left to "do science," as he proclaimed.

Maria looked at Steve and sighed as she realized there was indeed a costume party in her future.

"It'll be fun, I'm sure," he said as he reached over and took her hand in his.

Maria hesitated. Her options for costumes of this sort were limited. Stark mentioning the Wonder Woman costume drove that home.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steve asked, then stood and pulled her up into his arms.

She thought about telling him then, about the scars, at least. She tried to assure herself he'd understand. But the part of her that liked to remind her she'd never had anything like this ever go her way kept her silent. Once he knew, she told herself, knew what she really was, he would see that she wasn't what he wanted.

She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Nothing," she lied. "Stark just makes me a little nervous with his parties. I never know how crazy they're going to get, or _he's_ going to get."

Steve accepted the lie.

* * *

A week later, Maria stepped into the ballroom in Avengers Tower wearing a blue button down shirt with a white tie and white mini-skirt. Her red wig, and the fact that anyone who knew her would know she would never own clothes like this, the only indication she was in costume.

Steve had apparently been watching for her and walked over and leaned down to kiss her.

"You look very nice, Maria," he smiled. "I mean, 'Nami.'"

Maria smiled at him, his green and white costume with a fake sword hanging at his side, were topped off with a green wig.

"Well you make a very handsome 'Zoro,'" she told him.

The two made their way around the party. Steve had let her know that Tony had been going a little nuts, not knowing exactly who Steve was supposed to be. Maria smiled. That had been her intent.

After about 15 minutes, though, Stark came up, dressed as Ironman, Pepper at his side dressed, Maria was fairly certain, like Gretel from Witchhunters, and told them he'd finally figured out who they were.

"No, he didn't," Pepper interjected. "He asked J.A.R.V.I.S. what you two had called each other then he asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to look it up."

"Party pooper," he grumbled to Pepper.

Just then, Bruce walked over dressed as Batman. Maria shook her head.

"Hey, Zoro & Nami," he said. "That's really creative."

Tony stared at Bruce in surprise.

"You know these characters?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're from One Piece," the scientist told him, then said he saw someone he needed to deal with and the group watched him walk over to chat with a guest dressed as the Joker.

Maria smiled. Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea if it got Bruce slightly out of his shell. Of course, his face was covered with a mask, but Maria supposed baby steps were better than nothing.

In a moment, Clint came over dressed as Green Arrow. Maria shook her head again and wondered if she would find Natasha somewhere dressed as Black Canary.

"Great party, Stark," he said, two beers in his hands, he seemed to be looking for Natasha as well.

He looked back at the group and appeared to size up Steve and Maria.

"Zoro and Nami," he said. "I personally don't ship them, but to each his own."

This earned Clint a gaping look from Tony.

"You," he started, then stopped.

Clint gave him a questioning look.

"I, what?"

"You know this, whatever they're dressed as?"

"Sure," the archer replied. "One Piece. It's anime."

He turned to Pepper and complimented her on her costume, then wandered off in search of Natasha, presumably.

Stark wouldn't stop gaping at the two of them and Pepper excused herself to go speak with a colleague.

Maria felt Natasha's presence before she saw her. She surprised Maria by being dressed as Miss Martian. At least some Avengers had a modicum of creativity.

"Stark," she greeted Tony. "Zoro. Nami."

"What?!" Stark finally lost his cool.

"How does everyone know this thing but me?"

"Well, maybe we should reconsider your "genius" status, Stark," Steve said, hiding a smile behind his drink.

Then everything clicked in Maria's head. She, too, had been as surprised as Tony, though she could hide it better.

When Tony marched off to find Thor, ostensibly to find someone else who had never heard of One Piece, Natasha excused herself with a knowing nod to Steve, then Maria couldn't hold back her laugh. Steve's was equally jovial.

"I can't believe they all went along with that," she told him. "You are so bad sometimes."

"Is that why you like me?" He asked, still laughing. "Because I'm a 'bad boy?'"

Then he leaned down to kiss her.

They were interrupted by Stark's loud exclamation from across the room.

"Impossible!"

They looked over to where Stark was stalking away from Thor and Maria laughed all the more when the demi-god, dressed like someone from Assassin's Creed, shot Steve an obvious wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. One thing I've loved about Maria and Steve becoming my muses is learning more about Steve's sense of humor. Years ago I was a nasty, sarcastic person (and I mean, like you wouldn't have wanted to know me) so I never really appreciated him. Now I find him hilarious, and Tony surprisingly annoying. :D I do downplay Tony's sarcasm in my stories simply because I'm no longer sarcastic, and, honestly, can't remember how to snark like that. :)
> 
> The title is from the original One Piece theme by the same name. Thought it fitting I guess.
> 
> In other news, I will be leaving for a business trip today and the hotel doesn't have free wifi. I'll try to get to Starbucks each morning (hotel doesn't have decent coffee either) and submit the chapters, but some days it might not be until evening. I also might not be able to reply to comments right away, either. Have a good week.


End file.
